This invention relates generally to suction devices, and has particular reference to a novel adjustable suction device or aspirator that is particularly adapted for medical use. During open surgical procedure fluids accumulate in the operating field. Their removal is accomplished with a variety of suction devices. Usually these devices include a wand connected by a tube in some manner to a vacuum source, the wand being placed in the incision. The fluids enter the wand through the open end. Factors which should be considered in the design of such suction devices are: I. Minimization of procedural interruption which causes increased duration. II. Reduction of operating field size thereby reducing patient trauma and shock. III. Clear operating field visibility for the surgeon. IV. Reduction of support personel to simplify procedure, reduce cost and increase efficiency. V. Safety to the patient should be considered. The design herin described has been designed to attend to these needs in the following manner: A. Provide remote control of the suction modes it includes which allows noninterruptive changes of mode during the procedure. B. Inclusion of a smaller tip section and an angulated shape to help allow for a minimal sized field. C. An angulated shape which allows the control handle to lie outside the visual cone of the surgeon. D. Inclusion of safety and control feature on both modes to reduce need for attending personnel and protect the patient.
Some suction devices of prior art are designed to drain fluids from a point source or small area and also to drain fluid from a more general area with a strainer system to prevent clogging. To the best of the applicants' knowledge none of the previously developed devices can remotely and easily adjust the degree or mode of suction in the manner of the present invention. The closest prior art known to the applicants in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,759 granted Feb. 11, 1969 to W. L. Smith. The Smith patent discloses inner and outer tubes that the specification states can be positioned with respect to one another in either of two positions to provide either fine or gross suctioning. However with the construction disclosed, no matter what the position of adjustment, all of the fluid that is removed must pass through the same fixed number of holes in the inner tube.
Another pertinent patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,740 granted Dec. 25, 1973 to James W. Rhea. This patent discloses an intubation device with the capability of adjusting the number of holes through which fluid can flow into or be drawn from a body cavity. However, the device was not intended for use as an adjustable suction device and its construction is otherwise unlike that of the present invention as will become apparent as the description proceeds. Other pertinent U.S. patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,140,462; 1,188,180; 2,822,808; 3,416,532; 3,590,820; 3,645,497; 3,713,443; 3,834,388; 3,913,577; 3,963,028 and 4,204,328.